7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
...And a Nice Chianti
...And a Nice Chianti is the 5th episode of the 3rd season of "7th Heaven" which aired on October 19, 1998 Summary Eric is trying to cheer up a woman whose son died three years ago and she wants to meet the people who received her son's organs after he died. Mary got her learner's permit, but not everyone is enthusiastic to ride with her. Meanwhile, Lucy and Simon decide to take the bus. A freshman has a crush on Lucy and sits beside her, which makes his girlfriend jealous and angry with Lucy. Simon gets into some trouble with this tough guy who wants help with his homework. A pregnant girl steals Matt's car and leaves Matt with her broken car, which happens to be stolen. She is running away from home because her parents will not forgive her for getting pregnant. Quotes :Mary: (to her younger siblings) You know, it's one thing to criticize Mom and Dad for the way they act, or the way they dress, but it's another thing to criticize them because they're having a couple little babies. I mean, those babies deserve all the love and respect we can give them, because that's all Mom and Dad have ever given us. :Sheila: (angrily approaches Lucy with two girls behind her) Hey, Camden, you better meet me by the bus after school. :Lucy: I'm not meeting anyone anywhere. :Sheila: Okay, but if I were you, I wouldn't plan on taking the bus this afternoon. :Lucy: You know, I don't like being threatened. :Sheila: Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? :Lucy: I don't know, but you can all stop following me around because I'm older than you are, I'm smarter than you are, and I'm tougher than you are! :Sheila: No, you're not. :Lucy: Okay. (pauses) Well, my sister is. So just watch it, the three of you! :Annie: Wait a minute. Why are you all together? What happened to the bus? :Lucy: I just change my mind, that's all. Too many freshmen. :Simon: Actually, I was going to walk home today, but I lucked out when Mary saw me and stopped to pick me up. By the way, she's not such a bad driver when Dad's in the car, you guys may want to take that under consideration. :Mary: I'm am an official licensed driver! :Matt: Chauffeur. Licensed chauffeur. :Eric: And it's not a license, it's a learners permit. Learner being the key word here. :Annie: That's right. Wherever you go, I shall go with you. :Mary: I don't care! I'm driving! And I am the greatest driver in all the world! :Matt: Nightmare. :Mary: I got it! I got my learner's permit. And Dad got me my own set of keys. Congratulate me! :Lucy & Simon: Congratulations. :Ruthie: Ditto. :Lucy (to Mary): No, it's not you. It's not your driving I'm afraid of. It's Mom. I don't want to be seen with her, especially at school, and neither do Simon and Ruthie. If you hadn't gotten your learner's permit, we wouldn't even be in this situation. :Mary: What are you talking about? :Lucy: Look, it's bad enough that Mom and Dad are all over each other in the house day in, day out, but this is like taking it to the streets...our streets, our schools, in front of our friends. Mom is a walking advertisement that those two can't keep their hands off each other and consequently, there are about to be seven of us. Seven! I'm surprised the zero population growth people haven't shown up at our door and dragged the two of them off to some seminar. :Mary: I hope Sheila beats the snot out of you. :Annie: (about Mary giving Matt a ride to campus) I am fully aware that you haven't ridden in a back seat for years, so I'd be happy to sit behind you. :Matt: You just don't want a front seat view of Mary-O-Andretti on a four lane. :Eric: (about the other kids) I'm sure they'll all get used to your driving soon. :Mary: Does "all" include you and Mom? :Eric: No, that will never happen. :Annie: Hi. :Eric: Annie, this is Theresa. Theresa's the one who "borrowed" Matt's car. :Annie: Pleased to meet you. Looks like we have something in common. :Eric: We called Theresa's parents, they're gonna come over later. :Annie: Do they know? Not to worry, Eric's very good at talking to parents about everything it'll be okay. :Eric: Uh, honey, I was just kind of thinking that maybe you'd be the best person to talk to them. :Theresa: My parents told me a thousand times that if they ever found out I had sex, that they'd disown me. And that if I ever got pregnant, I shouldn't even bother coming home, I was on my own. :Matt: You know how parents are, they say all kinds of crazy things but don't necessarily mean them. (to Annie) You've told us every day since I can remember, if we don't put our underwear in the laundry basket, you're going to put it out on the front lawn. :Annie: And one day I am going to do that, I am, I really am. :Matt: You see what I mean? Category:Episodes Category:Season 3